Blood
by xX9SoftballChick9Xx
Summary: What if Jasper pissed off Edward with one song? Well he does. One shot. i was with a friend and we got bored. Only shows how much therapy will be needed on todays youth to get through this. Review! enjoy! and check out my other stories!


Blood

Ok sooooo me and my best friend (Chanel) got really bored one day and came up with the funniest one shot on the face of the planet. So here it is.

Jasper P.O.V.

I can't believe that I am stuck in the same situation every year. It has been 20 since Bella joined us, and since Nessie was born.

This is Nessie's first time in high school; and for the past few years she had been home schooled and been busy learning the ropes of being a vampire. Jacob moving with us doesn't really help that case much either.

So here I am. Stuck in the same stupid designed lunchroom that every school has. Long lunch tables, a salad bar and a place to pick up food.

Bella was currently buying food; while Nessie and Jake were in class since they have different lunches than us. That really pissed off Edward and Bella, but as long as they were together it was all right. Rosalie and Emmett on the other hand were off doing _shiver _stuff I don't want to know. My Alice was being held late for class, something about the teacher being to stupid to assign homework earlier causing the class to stay in late so he could figure it out.

In the far back corner of the plain lunchroom sat Edward and myself. He was currently watching his wife standing in line. Feelings of frustration and hate rolled off him like tidal waves.

"Edward, relax! I feel like I'm going to rip the table in half!"

"Sorry Jasper. Those stupid boys need to learn how to control themselves. I swear I'm going to rip them to shreds!"

"Ok, ok….. Sorry I even asked" he sent me a guilty smile and turned his attention back to Bella.

That was when it got caught in my head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward P.O.V.

I watched as those hormonal teenage boys stared wide-eyed at my love.

_Dude. I wonder how long it would take for me to get into her pants. _

_That girl is one fine piece of ass! I'd like to tap that._

_Wow hello beautiful! _

I swear if I hear one more word- oh wait calm right. I started to relax more as Bella came closer to the cash register and farther from those _boys._ I continued to hear the usual chatter that filled the minds of a normal teenage filled room, but one thing caught my attention.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

He isn't. Oh my god, he is…. I looked over to Jasper who was avoiding my glare by looking the other way. I watched as his body started to sway from side to side very subtly.

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

I started to try and listen closer to figure out what he was hiding. It wasn't like Jasper to break out into song randomly. As I continued to listen the song got deeper into my mind. I was suddenly pulled into the song, but only thinking it to myself.

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Why thank you!)_

I snapped out of it as quick as I could. I kicked Jasper's chair to grab his attention. He turned to me slowly and his face held a sly grin. He didn't stop knowing that the song was driving me crazy. I started to repeatedly kick the chair. It only caused him to sing it louder.

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

The song started to fade out of his head.

"Sorry, I got a little bored there for a second. I thought it would lighten the mood and could possibly fit the situation."

"OK. If you do that again, I swear I'll rip your throat out." He smiled to me and waved me off as our family approached.

Emmett- _I've got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine, I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. _

Rosalie- _G L A M. O R OUS yah. G L A M. O R OUS yah. _

Alice- _Let me borrow that top. Let me borrow that top. Just let me borrow it. Let me borrow that top. _

My Bella held a loving smile for me knowing that something was up. She could read my expression. 

Will this never end????

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next day

Edward P.O.V.

After a long talk with my family yesterday, reminding them that annoying songs need to be saved for when I'm NOT around, I spent a little quality time with Bella. Alone.

I was heading over to my first period class with Bella. Rose and Em were down the hall while Jasper and Alice were in the class next door.

All was quiet since this period was free read, and everyone one was consumed in their literature. That was when I heard the beginning 5 noted to _THE SONG._

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation. _

"Jasper!" And in a blink I left my class behind and started to chase Jasper out of the school and into the nearby forest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

HEY! Now you know how bored me and my friends get! So the song was called Blood by My Chemical Romance, fyi for all those still living in a cave!! Hahaha. Jk. Kind of. (how could you not have heard of that song before?) and the others in order were

Pocket full of Sunshine- Natasha Bedingfield

Glamorous- Fergie

Let me borrow that top- from the people who brought you "Shoes"

Hope you enjoyed! And if this is your first time reading a xX9SoftballChick9Xx story look on my profile and check out my other ones!!

Thanks all!!!!


End file.
